The Teenage Not-So Dark Child
by stephano.tieu
Summary: Just read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving League

With my eyes closed, a flashback ran through my head.

"So… Does this mean we're friends?" I asked happily but the girl in front of me with bright red hair, in a purple dress with a pink backpack laughed as she held her brown teddy bear by it's paw.

"No, Amumu. I just did it to help you stay happy you idiot. You're already dead anyways, since mummies are dead," replied Annie. I sighed sadly as I went away sadly.

Another flashback appeared in my mind.

"Watch out Annie!" I shouted as I ran towards her, as a blade flew quickly to her. I jumped and pushed Annie out of the way and felt a sharp object poke the back of my head, but I felt no pain. I caught a glimpse of Annie's childish face that seemed like she was going to cry, but she only shead a tear.

"Why?" Annie asked as everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw a girl with long red hair staring down at me with a warm smile. And here I was, still small but now happy with Annie as my friend while Annie has grown into a pretty teenager. She had different taste of clothes than she had when she was a little girl. She often wore a red off shoulder top and jeans like any other normal teenager. But she wasn't normal, she can still summon fire and her teddy bear, Tibbers out of her hands. I noticed that I was in Annie's dorm which tells me something must've happened to me.

"Finally, I thought you were dead, even though you already are." I smiled back at her, noticing that she hasn't change. The only thing that has changed was her voice and maturity. She acted as if a teenager would act, and she doesn't talk like a dark child anymore. She was a bit nicer, and looked prettier as she grew. Her jokes were the only thing that hasn't change. I wish I would grow too, but she's right, I'm already dead, and mummies are usually dead.

"Hey Annie." I replied as I noticed that I was on her bed and it seems like we were back in League of Legends.

"Come on, get up! I'm waiting for you," advised Annie and I gave her a confused look. Waiting? Why was she waiting for me? Why am I at Annie's dorm again? I got up lazily and hopped off the bed and waddled towards Annie. We both walked outside the dorm and the sun immediately shone its bright rays into my eyes. It was pretty nice day today, it seemed nice to actually play in. "Come on Amumu. I need to see the Institute of War today," announced Annie while I gave her a worried look. Usually, you would rarely see champions enter the Institute of War unless they were called to meet there by somebody. In fact, Annie has never entered the Institute the war except when she first join the league. I kept silent as we walked down the bright path.

"So…. How did I end up in your dorm? D-don't you find it strange that I ended up in your dorm?" I asked. Annie thought about the question and I hope it isn't a stupid lie.

"I find it a kittle strange, but you seriously not remember?" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes playfully. "This is why I can't be your friend Amumu."

"Oh…" I looked away from her sadly and she giggled.

"I was kidding. Stop being so sad," suggested Annie and my mood turned neutral. I told you guys her jokes weren't that nice but I kinda enjoy it. "You collapsed after our last battle because of exhaustion. You were hustling to always save me which I find generous but I felt bad for you. You know you don't have to save me often right? I can take care of myself."

"I'm just worried about you," I replied and Annie's cheek turned red. She wanted to hide her blush so she looked away. Too bad I already saw the blush. To be honest, I love saving Annie. It was the sort of thing I do as a tanky jungler. There are times where Annie's death total was flawless because I always took hard hits that was aimed towards her. "So you just carried me back to your dorm?" Annie nodded silently and I smiled warmly. "Thanks Annie."

"U-um, you don't have to thank me," stuttered Annie as she blushed even harder. I started to love the sight of her face now. It looked really cute when she blushed. Great, now my dirty mind is taking over. "Anyway, that's what I want to talk about." Her voice suddenly changed. It sounded like a depressing sorrow and regret. I shot her another worried look but she seemed in a normal mood. Maybe I'm interpreting her mood the wrong way.

"I-Is everything alright?" I asked but she stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Amumu, please don't hate me when I say this," said Annie and a something hit me a gut, telling me that this was bad.

"W- what do you mean? I- I would never hate you for anything." I replied and Annie's sad look appeared. "W-What's wrong Annie?"

"Amumu, I know it's wrong that I'm saying this, but I'm going to quit the league," said Annie and my eyes widen at her in shock. I don't know if that what's she said, but I hated when champions leave the league. Most of the time, they were forced to leave by the orders of the Institute of War. Did they forced Annie to leave too?

"B- but why are you leaving? Did they force you to leave?" I asked but Annie noddedher head.

"I'm leaving league because of the trouble I have been causing around the Institute of War," replied Annie. The reason Annie gave me was because of trouble? That kind of pissed me off because she isn't the only one that cause trouble around here, and they're forcing Annie to leave? I clenched my hands into a fist in anger, but quickly let it go. Everybody knows what happens when I get angry, even Annie. If the Institute of War really gave that order to Annie, then I can't do anything about it. Though. I'm going to be really lonely without Annie. That last thought almost made cry out loud, but then it would catch Annie's attention.

"But where are you going to go if you leave?" I asked and Annie suddenly stopped to face me.

"I don't know, I just…" Annie paused as a tear fell from her eye as I looked up at her sadly. This was the first time Annie has cried, ever. She was no longer the dark child, she was more of a normal girl that can summon fire and a teddy bear from her hands. I walked to her and hugged her leg tightly and smiled.

"It's alright Annie, I'm here with you." I reassured her as I felt her crouching down. She then picked up little arms gently and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you Amumu." I smiled with a small blush and hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you too, Annie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nunu

We approached the entrance of the Institute of War and the door opened as a woman who wore a blue cowl with her cape draped behind her walked out. She had held her cold crystal arrow in a relaxed and calm way as she noticed us walking towards her and smiled warmly at us. Her white hair flowed to the side of her face gracefully as I noticed how she didn't look any older. It was strange, really strange to see that. Ashe looked the same young self ever since Annie was younger. As soon as Annie saw Ashe, she rushed towards her in excitement and they both hugged each other happily. I watched them with a smile. It was always nice to see Ashe and Annie hug each other. I'm guessing you're wondering why Ashe and Annie are acting like mother and daughter. Well one day, Annie and I happened to be lost in Frejord and we had no idea where we were so we tried to get Ashe's help. Since Annie and I don't have parents, and Ashe doesn't have any children, we all agreed that we would be family together. So Ashe is now our mother. Annie really loves Ashe though. Ashe was always so caring and definitely someone you want to be around.

"Mom!" yelled Annie and Ashe chuckled with a friendly smile.

"Hey Annie. What are you and Amumu up to?" asked Ashe as Annie smile dropped and began to bit her lips nervously. I guess she was kind of scared that Ashe would no longer like her if she told Ashe that she was leaving. I wouldn't blame her because I would've done the same.

"We're just going to the Institute of War," replied Annie as they both broke the hug and looked at each other. "What about you mom? What were you doing in the Institute of War?" Ashe sighed, obviously frustrated but she kept her friendly smile.

"Just some problems with Frejord, nothing much. It's been a busy week for me and I'm exhausted. Well, I got to be going now. See you kids later!" said Ashe as a carriage suddenly stopped in front of us and Ashe slowly approached it. She got on and we both yelled happily in unison,

"Bye mom!" We both watch the carriage pull away and advanced to the path. I saw Annie's hands sad look and her two hands clasp together nervously. I guess she was going to miss her too. What was the Institute of War thinking? Forcing a girl without parents to leave at a place she has no idea of. Who knows what could happen to her?

"Why didn't you tell her that you were going to leave?" I asked but Annie kept quiet for a few moments.

"I didn't want to make her cry. She already had a bad day today, I don't want to-" She was about to break down again. I had to hug her legs just to prevent her from crying. "This is not her fault that I'm leaving. She doesn't need to leave the league either just to take care of me." I looked at her sadly as she entered into the Institute of War, leaving me outside. She just doesn't understand. It's dangerous out there, but yet again, there was no choice for her. I was about to enter into the building but then Annie came outside and her face darken.

"A-Annie? Are you alright?" I asked and she looked down at me with a sad smile.

"Yeah. They told me to pack my stuff and leave without questioning as soon as I entered." My gosh, do they even have any manners?

A minute later, I sat on her bed, watching her pack her stuff in her pink backpack that had the words Jansport on it. It was given to her as a gift by Nunu since he was kicked out of the league last five month and was able to discover more about the outside world. Annie eventually got rid of her childish pink backpack because she was longer a child. She packed Tibbers and a picture taken of Annie, Nunu, and I together smiling peacefully. Nunu was also our childhood friend and I guess he was part of our family too, even though we don't see him often. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He always hang out with his yeti named Willump, and he was like Annie, he uses his yeti as combat. Annie continue to pack until I saw a glimpse of a small rectangular object in her hands. It seems like a card.

"What is that?" I asked while pointing and Annie stopped to stare the card in her hands.

"Just a fake ID made by the Institute of War," replied Annie. The card had her picture on it, and her name. Below her name showed a bunch information that I have no idea where it came from because it didn't really fit Annie. She put the ID card in her backpack and walked over to the other side of the room with her back turned. I looked at her backpack sadly. Maybe I still have a chance to be with Annie, but without her seeing me. Maybe I could just hide in her backpack. I turned to Annie, noticing that she was wandering around the room confusingly. If she finds me in her backpack, she's going to get pissed but… I don't want to be without Annie. Screw it. I quickly hopped into her backpack quietly and sat next to the Tibbers doll.

Annie

"Aha, you can't hide from me!" I yelled as I picked up the comb that was hiding behind the mirror. I walked back to my bedroom and noticed that Amumu was no longer to be seen. I frowned sadly, wishing that he would stayed longer. Only if Amumu would've gone with me, I wouldn't have been alone. But I can't drag Amumu into this, it's not his fault that I'm leaving. Only if I hadn't been such a troubled kid, I wouldn't have left. Whatever. I grabbed my backpack and left my dorm.

"This must be the place." I approached the sign above read: Georgetown University, Home of the Hoyas. A lot of kids stood around talking and laughing. There were certainly a lot of kids here. I have never seen so many kids, and it was unusual to see kids in the the league except Nunu. I looked down at my paper, and noticed that my dorm room was 254. I went inside the building and a million of kids crowded the hallway with lockers on the side. My eyes widen at all the kids who were about my age. I quickly walked into the elevator and pressed on the button that read: 200. I took a deep breath and waited for the door to open. How can I survive this with so many kids. When the Institute of War meant school, I didn't expect this. The elevator door opened and I saw a hallway with lots of doors as a few kids went in and out. I checked for the dorm number and realized that my room was in the middle of the hallway. The door was already opened and when I got in, I saw a girl with black hair, wearing a purple shirt with white shorts, laying on her bed. She was watching the television while eating some chips and she seems to be chilling. But wait, shouldn't this be my dorm? I entered the room and the girl immediately looked at my way with a friendly smile.

"Are you my roommate?" asked the girl and I looked at her with a confused look.

"Excuse me?" I replied as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Are you staying here too?" asked the girl and I nodded. "Cool, my name is Luna, you?" I was a little bit shy, and I rarely get shy, especially for a dark child.

"Annie." I replied. All of a sudden, the door opened and a blonde boy with bright blue eyes walked out. He had no shirt, and his abs looked really nice. The the only thing he had on was some basketball shorts. My cheeks blushed at the sight of his body, noticing how hot he was. I quickly shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. Luna jerked back and covered her eyes

"What the heck! What are you doing here?" yelled Luna. The boy smirked and crossed his arms.

"What? You have a problem with seeing someone shirtless?" asked the boy and his eyes met mine. "You got a new roommate?" Luna stop covering her eyes and jumped up happily.

"Yup, her name is Annie!" exclaimed Luna as the boy smiled at me.

"Hey Annie, my name is Nunu."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revealing the Truth

My eyes widen and I stepped a few steps back.

"Nunu?" I said as I almost fell back but then Nunu caught my wrist and pulled me to him before I could even fall. Our eyes met once again, but he was much closer.

"You alright?" asked Nunu. My cheeks started heating up and I backed away from him. Then I looked away from him. Is this really Nunu? He had the same blonde hair, and his eyes were the same blue when we were children. I manage to stare at his abs once again, but much closer. Has he been working out? Nunu looked at me with a confused look and looked over to Luna. "What's wrong with your roommate. She's acting like a fangirl." Luna shrugged and went back to watching television. Great, they think I'm a werido now. Nice going Annie. I quickly set my backpack down next to my bed and sat on my bed, trying to take it all in. So much has happen early on, I guess I have to get used to it before I suffer. I felt someone sitting next to me as I turned to see Nunu. My cheeks started to heat up again as I pushed him away.

"Can you please put on a shirt at least?" I asked and he chuckled.

"What's wrong? Don't like seeing boys shirtless?" asked Nunu as he smiled at me friendly. I rolled my eyes and Nunu got up and went into the bathroom. I still can't believe he doesn't recognize me as his childhood friend. I looked over to Luna as her purple eyes concentrated on the television. Wait a minute, purple eyes? That's unusual. Maybe I'm just, dreaming. For some reasons, she looked familiar, as if I had battled her. Luna eventually caught me staring at her.

"What? Do you have a problem?" asked Luna and I shook my head. Nunu came out of the bathroom with a shirt this time. He grabbed his backpack that was laid next to the television and slugged it on his back.

"Alright ladies, I got to go now. See you guys in class, especially you cutie," said Nunu as he winked at me and exited out of the dorm, leaving Luna and I alone. Wow, he got a little flirty there. I went to the bathroom to shower up but then Luna's voice stopped me.

"Too bad Nunu doesn't realize who you are yet." I stopped walking and look at her with a confused look.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. Does she really know who I am? I saw Luna's side smirk as her eyes continue to stare at the screen.

"You can't fool me Annie. I know that you were forced to leave from the Institute of War," answered Luna, making my eye widen in surprise. She knows. She knows who I am.

"H-how do you know I came from the Institute of War?" I asked and Luna laughed evilly. I cringe at her familiar laugh. Her laugh was similar to mine when I was a child, but it also belong to another champion. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one with a childish laugh in the league. But the question is still kept in my head. Who was Luna? How does she know me?

"I know because there's no way you would know who Nunu is. Based on your reaction when Nunu introduced himself, you were in surprise as if you knew who he was. If I was a stranger, I wouldn't be surprise because I wouldn't know them in person. However, I could be wrong because there could be many girls with your name," informed Luna and I cursed silently.

"Okay, so you know who I am. But who are you? How do YOU know Nunu is from the Institute of War? I'm also pretty sure that you're name isn't Luna either," I replied. Luna gave another smirk as she turned off the television. If she wants to fight, I'll fight right here. I still remember that I had Tibbers in my backpack so I could always summon him.

"You're a smart girl, smarter than when you were a child," said Luna and I gritted my teeth. She's strange, and acted like Ahri. She can't be Ahri though because Ahri didn't become fully human. She still had her nine white fox tails. If she knows that Nunu and I came from the Institute of War, then Luna must've come from the Institute of War. Luna got off her bed and stood in front of me with her evil smirk. "I bet you're still wondering who I am." She chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not even human. I'm a different race from foolish humans who thinks we're cute." Yordles. Definitely Yordles. Wait, Luna looks nothing like a yordle, because usually yordles are small and had big ears like an elf. Luna, on the other hand, was human sized.

"Just tell me who you are unless you want something from me," I replied but she rolled her eyes.

"Foolish human. Have you not realize it yet? I'm Lulu!" exclaimed Lulu and I stopped to look at her with my jaw dropping. But then, I realize how silly that was. I let out a burst of a childlike laughter, falling to the ground. I felt Lulu's human arms cross in front of her chest, waiting for me to stop laughing with a serious look. "What's so funny?" I was literally crying right now. I pointed at her while laughing.

"You're Lulu? That's a funny joke!" I exclaimed. All of a sudden, my body felt weak, causing me to stop laughing. I tried to get up from the floor, but I couldn't move my body. I heard a wicked laugh from Lulu as she crouched down while her arms was on her knees and placed her face on her hands as she watched me amusingly.

"Is it funny now?" asked Lulu. What is happening to me? I could barely crawl, but as I moved, my vision was fading. "You can't resist my magic Annie. The only way I could remove the magic is taking back what you've said." So this was really her. I didn't know she learned how to control people's body using her magic. My vision was blacking out slowly as I tried to reach for the doorknob. I heard faded yelling and screaming, as I caught a glimpse of Lulu's surprised expression. My vision slowly turned normal as I felt my body being carried into someone's arm.

"Damn it Lulu! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't expose you're magic against humans who are out of the league! You could've hurt this poor girl," said an angry voice as I saw Lulu's sad face down. She was still in human form, somehow. I turned to the voice and noticed that the same boy from earlier, carried me in his arms. I felt my cheeks burning as I tried to push him away but his arms that carried me had a strong grip.

"N-Nunu? Why are you carrying me?" I asked as he placed me down on my bed. He gave me a worried look and grabbed my hand gently.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Nunu and it surprised me to see how caring Nunu was. Instead of talking about how cute I look when he carried me, he asked if I was alright. This was not the same Nunu I know eleven years ago. He wasn't this caring like Amumu was. Has he really change?

"I'm fine." I replied. As much as I want to be friends with him again, he still doesn't know that I'm his childhood friend from the Institute of War. I don't want him to find out yet. I moved a few feet away from him silently as I felt Nunu's worried eyes follow me.

"By the way Nunu, I got some great news for you," announced Lulu and I gave Lulu a dirty look. That little cute whore! I tried to tackle her but she quickly transformed me into a purple bunny. I landed on the floor and looked at myself. I had purple paws and a fluffy tail. Damn I was cute, but I had to stop Lulu before…

"Lulu! How many times do I have to tell you not to expose magic!" yelled Nunu but Lulu didn't stop. I saw Lulu giving Nunu a wide innocent smile.

"I really need to tell you something," said Lulu as she turned to me with a smirk. She pointed at me and her face darken from the lack of light. "Annie is also from the Institute of War. Your lovely childhood friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Past is The Past

Nunu froze and stared at me in shock. Crap, he knows now. I looked away from him sadly, trying my best to avoid eye contact with his pretty blue eyes. I turned back into my human form after Lulu turned me into a cute bunny. I felt his eyes of regret, looking down at the same red haired girl who once liked him until he betrayed her.

Flashback

"Annie! Nunu is home!" My eyes opened and my heart raced quickly. I got up from my bed and rushed out of my dorm. My gosh, it's been such a long time since I seen Nunu. I blame the Institute of War for kicking Nunu out of the league. I ran past the Fields of Justice until I stopped in front of the entrance gate. There were certainly a lot of people here today. I squinted my eyes, trying to find Nunu over the loud crowd. My eyes wander the whole place until I caught a glimpse of a familiar face with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Seeing him made me feel like I want to jump for joy. He was really here! I suddenly stopped when he turned to a blonde girl who had a nice warm green eyes. Suddenly, they laughed together happily as they talked. I smiled sadly but in the inside, a bit of jealousy hit me but I manage to resist it. Screw it. I ran towards Nunu and hugged him unexpectedly, startling him.

"Nunu!" I yelled happily as I felt a hand stroke my head softly.

"Hey Annie," replied Nunu softly.

"Who is she?" asked the girl coldly and I stepped away from Nunu, looking at the girl with a dirty look. She was rude, very rude. She had jealousy in her heart too, but she didn't have the ability to hold it back.

"She's my friend. Unless you have a problem, I suggest you don't insult her," I looked over to Nunu to see his determination on his face. This was the first time I ever saw him change. How was he this protective over me? The girl changed her face into an innocent face.

"Sorry. Can I talk to you really quick?" asked the girl as Nunu looked at me with a frown. Nunu followed the girl to a private area and I watched them intently. They talked silently as if it was a secret until Nunu looked over to me with a sad look.

Change of Flashback

"Hey Amumu," I said happily and Amumu, who was sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the waterfall, looked over to me.

"Hey Annie," I sat down next to him, wondering where Nunu was.

"Where did Nunu go?" I asked and Amumu pointed to the cave on the other side.

"He's in there doing something," replied Amumu as I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. All of a sudden, Amumu rub the sides of his cheek and blushed. "Um, thanks Annie." I giggled playfully as I walked towards the cave. As I walked in, I heard an echo of a conversation between two people. I descended deeper into the cave until I saw a fireplace that lighten the whole cave. I barely saw the two couple on the side, who seemed to be kissing. Wait, kissing?

"Nunu?" I called out. The couple suddenly broke the kissed and looked at my way. I looked at Nunu in shock and stepped a few steps away from them.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" asked Nunu. All of the sudden, I felt anger inside of me, causing me to cuffed my hands into a fist. He- He betrayed me. This is why I haven't seen him all day. I felt the warm sad tears running down to my cheeks as Nunu tried to comfort me. "Annie. It's not what it looks like. Please! Let me explain." He advanced towards me with a hug but I pushed him away with my hands.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! Why are you kissing this slut? Why are you always hanging out with her? What about me? You ignored me for five months straight and yet, you have forgotten about me," I told, and he looked away from me with sadness and regret. I can't believe Nunu. Screw this, I officially hate Nunu. I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm done. I'm so done with you." I turned and left but Nunu grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Annie, please. Can I just say something?" asked Nunu. I gave him a cold stare and slapped him across the face. A red hand print was faded on his right cheek, but I didn't care.

"I thought we were friends, but I guess not," I replied as I turned and exited out of the cave.

End of Flashback

I came back to reality, noticing that I was still sitting on the carpet floor of the dorm, but Nunu was no longer in the room. Lulu laid on her bed while reading a book quietly as she hummed a tune. I must've sat here for quite a while now. I stood up from the floor, catching Lulu's attention as she put her book down and looked at me worriedly.

"You okay Annie?" asked Lulu and I nodded.

"Where's Nunu?" I asked and she sighed sadly.

"He kept muttering how sorry he was and left crying," replied Lulu and I suddenly felt bad. Did jealousy really took control of me a year ago when he betrayed me, or was it that he ignored me for five months? "Something happen between you two, didn't it?" I smiled warmly at her. Lulu was actually pretty smart for a yordle, even though she's still in human form. She was aware of things, but doesn't know exactly what it is.

"Yeah," I replied sadly as I sat there on my bed, thinking about the flashback I just had. Why didn't I just stayed away from him in the first place? None of this would've happen.

"If you want to tell me, I'm right here so you can always tell me," said Lulu. I notice a change in Lulu's attitude. At first she was all sassy, and now she was being nice for once. I can't trust her yet however, what if she ends up being like Nunu whose going to backstab me? The only one who I really trust is Amumu, but he isn't here, sadly. "By the way, why didn't you push and let out your anger when you saw him?" That was the question I asked myself earlier. I looked up to the ceiling and thought about it. Maybe I was being an idiot.

"At first, when I saw him, I thought he was back to his old self again so I decided to not reveal my identity as the Annie who was his childhood. But when you told who I was, he's now changed into a person who seems sad and lost," I explained and Lulu kept quiet. She looked away from me with shame.

"Sorry," apologized Lulu and I smiled at her.

"It's fine. I still hate him anyways," I replied as we both sat on her beds, awkwardly quiet. Maybe Lulu wasn't that bad after all. Lulu started tapping on this rectangular device, which light filled her face. I looked at it curiously. "What's that?" Lulu looked at me with a confused look, then looked down on the device. She giggled as she showed me.

"It's a phone that has multiple function," replied Lulu.

"Oh," Lulu put the device away and got off from her bed,

"We got 30 minutes till class starts. Go change, I'm going to tour you around school!" exclaimed Lulu as she clapped her hands together happily.


End file.
